Arranging Fate
by LyingRavenEyes
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna-beautiful, skilled, smart. She had always prided herself on being different from the rest of her kind-the wealthy. However, an arranged marriage to the heir of the most powerful family in Japan has her second-guessing herself. Fem!Kuroko x Akashi. Slight AoKuro, others
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Hello, KnB fans! Just an idea swirling in my head, although these types of ffs are quite common. There will be twists, however. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1 ∣ If Fate Would Allow It**

A certain redheaded young man walked through the halls of the private academy, eyes sweeping over his surroundings in a matter of seconds, taking in all the details. He was always attentive, never missing anything, for fear of needing the information later.

He, with scarlet eyes filled with arrogance, was Akashi Seijuro, sole heir to the largest company in Japan.

Smoothing his pristine white uniform uniform down, Akashi turned with narrowed eyes. An almost amused noise fell from his lips as he regarded his "stalker".

"Midorima, it really is quite inappropriate for you to be following me like this. Reveal yourself at once," he commanded.

Slowly, a tall, green-haired teen with bandages wrapped around his fingers bowed. "Akashi-kun. My apologies." He adjusted his glasses nervously, trying to gauge Akashi's reaction.

Impassive, the shorter folded his arms, expression unreadable. "Midorima, why have you decided to grace me with your presence? Don't tell me this is another of my father's plots."

Midorima cleared good throat anxiously. "Ah, Akashi-sama...requested I keep tabs on you here at Teikou Private. After all, you only just returned from studying aboard in England."

The two settled in the school's shogi room, adorned with ornate furniture and arching doorways.

"Tell him I'm doing quite well. Although he should have come directly to me, not through such atrocious measures." He scanned a piece of music as the two begun their game. Midorima huffed inwardly, already knowing the results of this match. However, he was a bit relieved.

If this has been the Akashi off two years ago, he would not have been this forgiving about being monitored without his knowledge. However, Midorima suspected the young heir had already known his father would employ Midorima with this task.

The two had been friends since middle school, introduced at a business party. Being the Midorima son, heir to the largest Hospital company in Japan, it had been no surprise the two had automatically become acquainted.

What had originally been a fake amicable acquaintance due to possible future relations of business became a real friendship of respect. Although Midorima was quite the tsundere, labeling their friendship as a matter of status.

Akashi, on the other hand...

Well, anyone who had seen the relationship would think Midorima was almost subservient to the other, but Akashi truly respected Midorima-as a friend.

"Akashi-kun, that's not the problem, though." Midorima interrupted, rubbing his eyes.

"Your father...he wants you to get married."

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu, I'm afraid you'll have to admit defeat this time," a loud blue-haired teen with tan skin chuckled loudly, affectionately watching the petite girl glare blankly at him.

"Aomine-kun, I do not accept defeat this easily," she deadpanned in a quietly furious manner.

The sky-haired girl with bright cerulean eyes brushed hair out of her eyes, fixing Aomine-kun with a look of determination.

Flicking the basketball through her legs in a crossover, she brushed past Aomine-kun with a fake.

So close, so close, she chanted inwardly, leaping up to make up a layup-

Only to be brought back down to earth as a stab of pain shot through her toe.

"OW!" Kuroko Tetsuna whisper screamed, crashing down to the concrete. Luckily, Aomine grabbed her by the waist just in time.

"Tetsu, this is why you don't play in heels."

She rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

Her once elegantly curled hair was a mess. The brand new Gucci dress she donned was sticky with sweat and now, even the intricate soles of her designer heels had been rubbed away by the smooth concrete of the street court.

"Okay, but was that engagment date that terrible? He couldn't have been that bad, right." Aomine asked, scratching his head. He stuck the ball in his gym bag and hoisted Tetsuna gently in a princess cradle.

Tetsuna fumed. "This entire week, my cruel parents have set me up with someone. I disapproved of each of them, but this one by far has been the worst."

She backtracked to the lunch earlier that day. The boy had been attractive. Light brown hair and entrancing eyes, with a tall masculine build. However, not only did he barely speak any Japanese, the only Japanese that had come out of his mouth had been words of a sexist pig.

"Aomine-kun, he was like you but worse." Tetsuna explained, perfectly straightforward.

Aomine blushed. "Oi, I'm not that bad..."

Tetsuna sighed, ignoring his comment. "I hate rich bastards. I just want to stay with you and Momoi-chan forever..."

And then she was asleep.

Aomine facepalmed.

She was so innocent.

Aomine sighed, smiling softly down at the tiny girl in his arms. They'd been together since elementary school, the basketball duo with Momoi as their brilliant cheerleader/strategist.

He wasn't sure how long he'd loved her. Maybe it had been since the beginning. But he knew he was her best friend and they were worlds apart.

Opening his cell phone, Aomine called her butler.

"Tanaka-san? It's Aomine. Yeah, she's asleep."

He hung up soon after the exchange, sitting down on a park bench.

"Tetsu..."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, hoping to never see the day she actually accepted a marriage request.

* * *

"Tetsuna, dear, how was the date? You were out for an awfully long while." Her mother smiled brightly at her from across the dinner table.

Tetsuna's mother was the epitome of grace and strength. She had graduated from the top lawyer school in Japan as first in her class but had been held back from work due to her arranged marriage with Tetsuna's father.

Her father was brilliant and kinder than most. However, he placed his responsibilities above the family at times.

The Kuroko's had been controlling international affairs through their powerful influence of banking and investment, rivalling even the Akashi's. However, Kuroko knew her father's recent illness was taking its toll on him, which could be seen in the company's gradual decline.

Since then, Kuroko had been busy aiding her father.

And she was also busy with getting married off.

Tetsuna bit into the meal before sipping her vanilla shake.

"Terrible. He was quite unlikeable, Mother."

Kuroko Aiko sighed. "Well, that's fine, I suppose."

Tetsuna stilled, surprised, though she didn't show it. "And why is that, Mother?"

Kuroko Tadashi cleared his throat. "Because we have already decided on who your fiance will be."

* * *

Akashi returned home at a late hour, having just visited the company to keep tabs.

His father sat by himself at the dinner table, enjoying the long expanse of food displayed along the grand table. Seijuro's eyes narrowed onto one thing, however.

The folder besides him.

"Evening, Father," Seijuro said respectfully, bowing. "Did you enjoy using your son's best friend as a spy?"

Akashi Masaomi ignored the question, handing over the folder.

"Youre getting married. It's already been finalized."

Seijuro grasped the folder, glancing down at the baby blue eyes that stared back. Kuroko Tetsuna. Only daughter of the Kuroko's.

"My, I commend you, Father. You were able to secure her hand when I'm sure she has a line of men asking for her." He mocked slightly.

Masaomi snorted. "And who are you? Of course they would accept. It was just a matter of time. However, we need their resources. This marriage... It will happen whether you like it or not."

Seijuro dipped his head, eyes glinting as he looked back at the girl's profile.

Her perfectly impassive face stared back, as if in challenge.

And he would gladly accept.

* * *

"Without my consent, you went ahead and betrayed me," Tetsuna finally spoke, a quiet aura of anger surrounding her. "I will not obediently accept this. Once I am through with this boy, whoever he is, he will be begging for divorce."

With those words, Tetsuna slunk up to her room.

"Tetsu, we will also be switching you to Teikou Private.

She closed and locked the door, deciding not to scream. This was altogether to much. Her normal life was ruined.

Sighing deeply, she stripped herself of her fancy clothes and changed quickly into her usual exercise attire. Basketball snug in her bag, she snuck out through the window, creeping steadily along the rooftop. Relying heavily on the rope tied to the base of the attic's balcony, she finally reached solid ground. With that, she ran across the lawn to the storage garage, grabbed her motorcycle, and sped off. She waved quickly at her butler Tanaka, who merely groaned.

Kuroko Tetsuna was the last person you would expect to have such a vehicle. But she loved the feel of cold air stinging her skin and the giddiness as she reached new speeds.

After a bit of riding into the less wealthy areas of Tokyo, she finally reached her favorite court.

But she wasn't alone.

Killing the engine, she bounced the ball for good measure and approached the court, unbothered by the stranger. She'd taken judo when was younger, among the many private tutoring lessons she'd been forced to do.

The stranger had the brightest color of red hair.

And he was definitely skilled. His movement was sleek and powerful, like that of a panther. Panting, he rubbed sweat off with the color of his simple black tee.

She smiled secretly, turning towards the hoop opposite him. He had passion. She enjoyed watching him play.

Tossing the ball casually, she watched as it sunk in. She sighed in relief as her moment of "showing off" had actually worked. Aomine had recently taught her the street ball move and shed finally succeeded.

"Miss," the redhead finally spoke. Tetsuna turned.

He wasn't tall, but he exuded an aura of strength and power. His fiery eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night, and the slightest of a smile played on his lips. He had aristocratic features: straight nose, high cheekbones, strong brows. If Tetsuna didn't know better by his commoner clothing, she would have thought him to be a rich heir.

"Yes?"

"Care to humor me with a one-on-one?" He asked.

Tetsuna shrugged. "Sure, why not. I need to blow off some steam."

After comparing basketballs, they decided to use the redhead's. Tetsuna had been careless, and the loss of the grip on the ball was evidence.

"Ladies first," he said softly, handing the ball over. "No makers. Usual rules."

Tetsuna nodded, raising her arm in defense as she dribbled. It was quite near impossible to use misdirection on a one-on-one match, but her vanishing drive was still intact. Debating whether or not to pull her cards out immediately, she hummed and went for it.

Doing a quick crossover, she twisted and ducked past him speedily, smirking all along. However, Tetsuna was in for a surprise.

The redhead had seen it all, intercepting quickly. Fast on her feet, Tetsuna managed to twist just fast enough to make sure the teen didn't steal the ball from her and quickly stepped back to make a shot.

He smiled as the ball hit the concrete. "Interesting. Really..." He murmured, grasping the ball.

Tetsuna was correct to believe him to be a formidable opponent.

Damn, she thought, this boy...his dribbling skills are really something..

Narrowing her eyes, she faked a steal. Stepping quickly to block his path, Tetsuna stared at the slight flicking of his wrist. Suddenly, his crossovers were to hard to track-

She found herself flat on her butt, staring in shock. "How?" She whispered, turning her head to watch him make an easy layup.

She slowly got up, accepting the ball. Calculating quickly, she realized his reflexes were way too good for her. But maybe another way...

She launched the ball behind her, stepping a bit past the three-point line and shot. Unable to guard the phantom shot, the redhead glanced at her, tilting his head.

Half an hour later of intense play, the two had to stop. Tetsuna's stamina could only go so far. He had won by the game, though by a small margin.

"Here," the redhead gently led her onto a nearby park bench. "You all right?"

She panted, chugging down her water. "Bad - stamina-" she explained.

He nodded, examining her curiously. When Tetsuna could finally breathe comfortably again, here questioned her. "What's your name?"

Tetsuna hesitated, wondering if she could tell him. "Tetsu. And you?"

He smiled. "Seijuro. Now, why would a young girl like yourself be out playing ball so late?"

Tetsuna snorted. "Don't worry, I could hold up in a fight. I just.. Wasnt feeling great."

Seijuro nodded. "May i ask why?"

Tetsuna eyed him warily. "I've been arranged to marry someone," she said, surprised at her own honesty. "I don't know who he is... And I'm leaving my friends for a new school . I've held on to a bit of normalness for so long. I can't believe it's over."

Seijuro nodded. "I see. My apologies. Although, if it's your parent's decision, they must be doing it for your own good, yes?"

Tetsuna sighed. "Sometimes I don't know. I think I'd be perfectly fine taking over my father's business myself. I-" she blushed suddenly. "Seijuro-san, I have been altogether too honest today. But thank you for listening."

Seijuro smiled charmingly. Tetsuna hadn't been sure if his smiles were real, but now she knew they must be.

"I enjoy listening. Gives me new perspective," Seijuro said.

Tetsuna nodded. "So, Seijuro-san, why are you here at such a late hour?"

He winked. "I was hoping to find a pretty lady such as yourself."

Tetsuna blinked, face neutral. "I may have misjudged you. I never expected such disgusting words to come from your mouth." Seijuro watched in surprise. "My apologies. I was merely teasing, Tetsu-san."

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. He was handsome, he was eloquent, and he loved basketball. Honestly, he was far better than any of the others she'd met.

"Can I be forward, Tetsu-san?"

She nodded slowly.

He hesitated. "Never mind. You really should be going home now. It's late."

Tetsuna crossed her arms. "It was late when I got here. Do continue."

Seijuro smirked. "Stubborn, are we?"

Tetsuna glared slightly, as much as your impassive self would allow. "Seijuro-san, I will only leave when you finish your previous statement."

The redhead sighed, wiping sweat off. "All right." He bent down on one knee, a smug look on his face. "Tetsu-san, would you marry me?"

Staring in a rather bored manner, Tetsuna gave an annoyed sigh. Although she did not show it, she was quite surprised. She had not thought of the young man to be the type to joke. "Seijuro-san really is a baka. I will take my leave now." The petite girl bowed quickly.

"We will meet again, I hope?" Seijuro called, smiling slightly.

Tetsuna called over her shoulder, "if fate would allow it, Seijuro-san."

Akashi chuckled to himself. Oh, the irony of that statement.

As he watched her slender legs Ptake her away to her motorcycle, he wondered what their future meetings would instill.

"Tetsu, huh? Quite the interesting character indeed..."

Akashi was not regretting marrying her at all.

* * *

 **so they met. Im not the type to drag these on for very long because it irritates me; I want to see what happens next (^o^)**

 **Akashi has to be one of my all-time favorite characters.**

 **Please review. I hope you all enjoyed. I am looking forwards to introducing the rest of the GoM. We will see what is in store for our heroine**

 **-Lying**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arranging Fate**

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome back! Thank you for reviewing. Sorry it took a bit to get this updated. Had this chapter written for a while. Chapter 3 being written at the moment.**

 **2 Ⅰ The Engagement**

Tetsuna-chan, please allow the mistresses to help you get ready," Tetsuna's mom stood at the door frame, twisting her ring.

The blue haired teen lay on her massive bed, hair sprayed across the comforter. "Mother, I will not be attending, thank you very much. I am only eighteen. You can ask him to marry me another five years or so."

Aiko sighed, approaching her headstrong daughter. "We didn't want it to be like this. But the thing is-your father is afraid the company will be bought out of were do not act fast."

"Mother, I am perfectly capable of running the business," she replied coldly.

"But your stamina is not," Aiko warned softly.

"I wanted the best for you and I do not want you to work yourself to death upholding your father's company. Because knowing you, you will toil until everything is perfect."

Aiko stroked her daughter's hair. "I think Akashi would be perfect for you...I hear he is a charming young man."

Tetsuna turned away, unable to face her mother.

"The rich are all the same...the only words they know are those of sugar-coated lies. I would rather face the snake head on than to discover it in the most harmless appearing corner," Tetsuna decided powerfully.

Aiko smiled sadly. "Tetsuna-chan, how naïve you are. You have been apart of this world since the beginning. I am sorry, but living normally was never a long-term possibility. It is best...if you tried to find a different way be happy."

Tetsuna didn't answer. She knew deep inside that her mother was right.

"Mother," she began slowly as Aiko combed through her long locks. "If I really do dislike him...could you at least listen to my reasoning?"

Aiko stroked her daughter's head. "Of course."

With that promise, Tetsuna fell into the cat's cradle that was fate.

* * *

Akashi was a bit astonished how quickly he was going to meet Tetsuna again. As the maids ensured his entire being was in perfection, from head to toe, the redhead thought about the business party that would occur in a few hours' time.

He shook his head, slightly miffed. Publicly introducing them together as a pair before they'd even met...Akashi knew there was no way any child would be able to withdraw. In order to keep appearances, the children of the wealthy had to accept everything in a calm and collected manner-for the sake of business.

"Seijuro-sama, your father would like to inform you that the party starts at 6. Please be prepared in the meantime," a maid said at his doorway, bowing. Seijuro nodded, thanking her, before turning to his smartphone.

He'd had a detective look further into Tetsuna's case.

And since the incident a few days ago on the basketball court, he had been interested. Interested was something Akashi was usually not. Not only had she no inkling of who he was, she was also different than the normal heirs of their generation. There were always two types of aristocrats - the ones who were manipulative and the ones who merely lived off of their families' legacies.

"'Kuroko Tetsuna. Age 18. Third year at Touou High.'"

What followed was a detailed report on the Kuroko heir's hobbies, pictures of her closest friends, and pictures of her.

Akashi did not expect this much information; it was borderline disturbing, but it indeed gave much insight on Kuroko Tetsuna's every day life. Afterall, the girl had never been publicly introduced as the heir to the Kuroko family. The public knew nothing of her.

But Akashi saw through her emotionless facade.

She was an aristocrat who longed to be a commoner.

* * *

Tetsuna swiveled around, examining herself in the large mirror. She wore a gold Givenchy dress with gold beading and a translucent bottom skirt. Although it was a gift from the designer himself, she wasn't a fan. "It's so...in your face," Tetsuna finally said, expression twisted the slightest in one of discomfort. Her mother laughed. "You look perfect, though."

The cerulean haired girl turned. "Mother, you still have yet to tell me who I am marrying."

The woman smiled in return, taking her daughter's hand. "He will take care of you, I am sure. He used to play basketball on a team back when he was being educated in England. He was the captain."

She perked up, listening to her mother continue to talk about her fiancé as they walked to the limo. She would resist, she would give him the cold shoulder, but at least she would pay him some attention.

* * *

The mansion the party was held at was grand. Apparently it was the vacation home of the foreign businessman who had invited them. Having already seen homes of such grandeur, Tetsuna was unimpressed, automatically calculating its exact worth by taking into account location and size.

"The Prince of Saudi Arabia owns the house nearby," Kuroko Tadashi murmured. "It would be best to make good relations with this man."

Tetsuna rolled her eyes inwardly but nodded, prepared to suck-up-but-don't-suck-up-too-much. How she hated it.

Classical music filled the home as they passed the guards. Chandeliers dangled from the high ceiling of the foyer, leading out to wide open area where the main event was being held. Guests flowed in and out of the home into the expansive and well-maintained yard.

"Kuroko Tadashi, Aiko, and - ah, is this your beautiful daughter?" With graying hair and a bright aura, the host, a CEO from England, asked. Tadashi chuckled, exchanging pleasantries. "Your Japanese has improved, my friend. And yes, this is our daughter, Tetsuna. She is clever but prefers the shadow, so we have never formally introduced her to the public."

Tetsuna flashed a soft smile. Her charm was one of elegance and grace, which was normally much respected, and people did not ask much of her, assuming her frail and weak-willed. They were most definitely wrong, but it did go in her favor during negotiations. After a few moments, the man went off to greet other guests.

"Now, to look for the Akashi's-"

"Kuroko-san!" A man with sharp eyes approached them, followed by his taller son. Bright red hair and glowing crimson eyes, a knowing smirk playing on his face as he approached with the calm assuredness of a leopard catching his prey...

Tetsuna drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening in something akin to horror and surprise. "Pleasure to meet you again. This is my son, Akashi-"

"Seijuro-san?" Tetsuna blurted out. A flash of annoyance overcame her as she cursed herself for letting her emotions take over, something that never happened.

Seijuro's red eyes slanted in interest. He smirked slightly, unseen by the adults, who only looked at Tetsuna in surprise.

His father cleared his throat, smiling fakely. Tetsuna was not fooled in an instant. He was the type to pretend to care for his son while truly only caring about appearances.

Not only that, but...

Tetsuna had been tricked. Yesterday, had Seijuro planned everything? He'd known all along, and purposefully made it clear the moment they'd met eyes again. Anger flared in her veins although she did not show it. She was enraged at her own inability to control herself and Seijuro's calm, all-knowing self. She felt another twinge - relief and excitement at knowing her fiancé was Seijuro and not anyone else.

But that only brought her to her current dilemma. What to do, when it was obvious she knew him...

She took a deep breath.

"SEI-CHAN!" Tetsuna squealed as high-pitched as possible, enjoying the expression of absolute shock that crossed Seijuro's face. "Oh, Sei-chan is so cute," she cooed, pressing his cheeks together and pinching them. She squished his face one last time, delighting in the stunned laughs from around the room, who had heard her scream. People all around had seen the scene.

She finally let go, examining his face. A wide smile took hold on her features.

She had embarrassed _the_ Akashi Seijuro.

A light pink dusted his face. He blinked, glancing at her before stumbling.

His father's eyebrow was furrowed, probably because she'd just violated the royal, absolute image of the Akashi heir. Her own parents were stone-still, for their daughter never showed this much emotion.

Tadashi snapped out of it first. "Tetsuna!" He hissed, gripping her by the elbow and pulling her away from Seijuro. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tetsuna stared on impassively, opening her mouth.

"My apologies," Seijuro interrupted, bowing. "I angered her yesterday. This is definitely not her true nature. It is what I deserve." He smiled diplomatically, turning to Tetsuna. "Nicely played, Tetsu-san," he praised. He seemed to be sincere, and it thoroughly softened the girl.

"Of course," Seijuro's father smiled, suddenly pleasant again.

"So you know each other?" Aiko questioned, eyes flitting between the two young people.

"Yes," Tetsuna spoke up, bowing deeply. "Forgive me for my display earlier, Akashi-san. We are acquainted."

His father smiled at this. "It is nothing. You two can go around and greet others. Stay together, though."

Tetsuna glanced at her parents, who nodded. Seijuro's father muttered something in his eat before the two were shoo'ed away.

Seijuro presented his arm for her. She glowered slightly before accepting, and they quickly walked away from the adults.

"What was that just now?" She asked as they danced, purposely jamming her heel on his toe for satisfaction. "What have you been planning?"

Seijuro squeezed her waist, seeming unaffected. "To marry you, of course."

The shorter rolled her eyes at his cheesiness.

"My father approves of you," the redhead said suddenly, twirling her around. "He sees you have a heart of steel. Your face betrays nothing, except to me."

"He would've approved of me even if I was an airhead, what with my background," Tetsuna said bluntly. Seijuro laughed, drawing her in close. She stared back in a neutral way, although she could feel her heart pounding. Did she already like him?

"When I saw you yesterday, I was surprised. I did not mean to upset you, Tetsuna, for I never schemed it. I wanted to see you without...all of this," he waved at the grand palace they were in.

"So you pretended," Tetsuna concluded. He nodded. The song ended and they bowed to each other.

"My lady," he said, lips quirking into a smile. "Do I have your forgiveness?"

Tetsuna's mouth twitched. "After I get a rematch."

Seijuro brushed her hair behind her ear. "That could be arranged."

* * *

The two stood outside in the beautiful night of Tokyo, enjoying the host's lovely traditional Japanese garden. "So you have found my treasure, hm?" A voice asked from behind.

"Mr. Harrison," Seijuro said in English, bowing to the host. Tetsuna glanced over in slight wonderment. The young man had perfect English. He had only been in England for two, three years?

The two spoke rapidly, and although Tetsuna had taken English lessons and was somewhat fluent, she only got pieces of the conversation. "This is my betrothed, Kuroko Tetsuna," Seijuro said.

"We have met," Tetsuna tried, a bit embarrassed at her own English compared to Seijuro's. He gripped her small waist even tighter, choking back a laugh.

"Yes. You are a lucky young man, Seijuro," Mr. Harrison replied, chuckling. Afterwards, he bowed, excusing himself.

After he disappeared from sight, Tetsuna shoved Seijuro. "Akashi-san, you laughed at me," she stated, glaring half-heartedly. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Akashi-san, is it?" Laughing, the redhead reached out for her, eyes glimmering. He captured her in a light embrace, earning himself an Ignite pass-type punch. When she finally calmed down, he could only hold her hand for fear of more punishment.

"You're going to Teikou, right?" He gently led her to a stone bench facing the pond.

"Yes," she replied softly. Her finger traced the design on the bench, feeling mixed emotions. She liked Seijuro well enough. The fluttering of butterflies in her stomach told her so, but the feeling of giving in to her parents' orders so easily was also disappointing. Also, she didn't want to leave Momoi or Aomine.

"Are you unhappy?"

"To leave my friends, yes."

The emperor hummed. "But you'll have plenty of friends at Teikou. I have good friends you would get along with, I think. And basketball will be fun."

Tetsuna sighed. "I don't want to."

"Come, Tetsuna. You must. It is appropriate for our kind," he commanded. She turned towards him, slightly concerned by his tone of voice.

"Seijuro-san," she enunciated slowly, staring him in the face. His eyes had changed color. Once an enchanting crimson color had become different, clashing. His gold eye glinted under the light as he stared her down.

"I am absolute. You will obey."

Tetsuna narrowed her eyes in irritation. What had happened to him in the span of ten minutes? Something was off with him.

"And if I don't?"

"There will be consequences. No one defies me."

Enough of that. Tetsuna reached to slap him, eyebrows furrowed in anger. He caught her wrist quickly, having predicted the movement. His grip was like chains, unyielding and painful. "Akashi," she gritted out, trying to pull away. "That hurts!" She cried.

"SEIJURO!"

His hold suddenly loosened. Eyes wide, he stared at Tetsuna, as if seeing her for the first time. "Tetsuna-"

She stood up abruptly, feeling sick.

"I...excuse me..."

"Tetsuna!" Seijuro grabbed her arm, his voice filled with panic. "I'm sorry, I did not mean - if I hurt you - "

She paused in her steps. "I am not scared of you."

"It wasn't me," he pleaded. "My other self...I have split personalities."

Tetsuna looked at him, surprised. It was unheard of. "Yes?"

"When I am emotionally overwhelmed, _he_ appears. I do not mean any harm by it. Please do not mistake me."

Tetsuna could only nod, swallowing. How much did she truly know about this man?

* * *

 **Sorry that was so shit. The ending ugh. I didn't mean for it to come across like that. Was the transition too sudden? I'm not pleased with this chapter because of Kuroko's out of character-ness, but i wanted to prove that she can fight against Akashi I guess? Like they're equals and she can play whatever games he has in mind?**

 **Anyway, we see Akashi and his two personalities :)**

 **Some aokuro next chapter. There will be lots of aukuro later on, too.**


	3. A Decision

**Oh gosh, it's been a minute. I apologize for having disappeared off the face of the Earth. Life happens.**

 **However, I find myself inexplicably attached to this particular story. Enjoy a little AoKuro!**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuna collapsed on her bed, peeling the designer dress off her petite body.

Tetsuna was afraid for the redheaded emperor.

Seijuro had shown a few... quirks. He was a bit, ah, _different_ , but Tetsuna wondered how far the emotional toll had taken on him.

He was brilliant, flawless, yet emotionally inept and unable to accept defiance. His easy-going nature around her surprised Tetsuna. But besides that, it was impossible to fathom the stress and hardship he'd experienced.

Sighing, she turned on her phone, prepared to receive the onslaught off Sa-chan's texts about the party.

Sure enough, twenty-nine texts and four missed phone calls from the pinkette.

But the content was not what she'd expected at all.

 _From: Sa-chan_

 _Tetsu-chan, call Dai-chan right now. He needs you!_

 _Where did you go? Something huge happened; he's not answering any of my texts!_

 _Dai-chan kicked me out of his apartment. I've been trying to get to him since three hours ago._

 _Please...you're the only one who can get through to him..._

 _Dai-chan's mom just died._

Tetsuna froze over as she read the last text. Like glass, she felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. They'd been expecting it for years now, but for her to finally pass...

Aomine had been raised by a single mom, a mom that had supported Tetsuna and Satsuki fearlessly. His father had left early on, which had caused Daiki to throw himself onto the street at a young age. And this had led him to his beloved sport of basketball. That was how Tetsuna had met the best version of himself - on the courts.

The girl angled her head backwards, swallowing salty tears as she sobbed silently. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. She'd been so selfishly caught up in her own issues.

Trembling, she willed to strengthen herself.

She needed to find Aomine _now._

Throwing on a sweatshirt and leggings, Tetsuna wrote a quick note to the maids of the house to explain her disappearance. She'd deal with the repercussions from her parents later.

After launching herself over the windowsill, she ran to her motorcycle and sped off into the cool night.

The ride was agonizingly slow. She didn't know what she could say to Aomine, but she knew how self-destructive he could be. Without someone to ground him, he would probably drink himself to death or pick stupid fights.

At last, she reached the door of his apartment, a little suite tucked into the corner of a hallway on the sixth floor. She fumbled with her special keys, biting her lip until it bled.

Tetsuna was afraid of what she would see.

The door creaked open. The once homely atmosphere was swallowed by darkness and agony.

"Daiki..." she whispered, picking her way past scattered trash.

Suddenly, she felt the breath knocked out of her as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pinning her to the body. If she hadn't known any better, she would have screamed.

His body heaved up and down, and the sounds that emitted from his body were absolutely heart-breaking.

His whole heart and soul were on display for Tetsuna, as raw as he could possibly be. He howled like a grieving animal on the brink of death.

Tetsuna gasped quietly under his weight as he sank forwards onto his knees and buried his head into her stomach.

"Daiki," she said pityingly. Her tiny hands flew to his short navy hair, massaging his scalp soothingly.

He was just a baby, she thought.

A motherless baby now.

And the thought caused Tetsuna herself to launch into tears with him. Her chin trembled as she went down on her knees, pressing his face into her chest. She wanted to endure this pain for him, to make him anew again. Not this shriveling mess of a young man. All six foot four of him reduced to lifeless shambles.

"Daiki, it hurts," she breathed. She missed his mom. Her incessant nagging, her eternal optimism, and untarnished spirit.

An hour seemed to pass in each other's company. Neither knew or cared about the time.

In an instant, he shuddered against her before suddenly standing up. Tetsuna instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up with him. Despite the dark, he walked to his bedroom with ease and grace, a feat done as proof of the hours he'd spent alone without light.

Aomine gently laid her down on the bed before collapsing onto the floor. "Daiki, you don't have to be a gentleman about this," Tetsuna protested.

He shrugged her off. Sighing, she made a motion to sleep on the floor as well, which caused him to release a huff of quiet annoyance.

The taller bluenette sectioned his large frame to a tiny corner of the bed, causing Tetsuna to roll her eyes through the stinging of tears. Without a word, she pulled with inhuman strength, placing his head in her chest.

She kissed the top of his head, clinging to his head for dear life. "Thank you for being strong, Daiki," she whispered.

The two remained in that position, their cries a soft lullaby lulling them to sleep.

* * *

Tetsuna blinked blearily.

Her eyes were dry and crusty from the tears of last night. As she rubbed her eyes, she realized the position they were in.

She lay atop his broad chest. His long arms were thrown over her in an effort to comfort himself. Tetsuna smiled sadly as she studied his features in the soft glow of daylight.

His mouth was slightly ajar, eyebrows relaxed. She could see the thick trails of tears on his handsome face from the previous night. He looked so young and so guileless like this. The smug smile that carried his normal bravado completely erased.

She wanted to do everything in her power to protect him, to allow him to remain this peaceful.

Slipping stealthily beneath his arms, she kissed his forehead before padding into the kitchen. It was an absolute mess.

Beer bottles strewn across the counter, fist-sized holes in the walls.

In a matter of minutes, she executed her task precisely and mindlessly - cleaning, cooking, and running away from her emotions. At last, with the work completed, she allowed herself a second to breathe.

It was eleven in the morning. Four missed calls from her parents. They were probably going to kill her.

Humming, she stretched to reach for the ibuprofen and first aid kit on the highest shelf. What an inconvenience for short people like herself...

A tan arm stretched out to grab both items in her stead.

Tetsuna swiveled around, nervous.

His eyes were swollen and tired as he met her concerned gaze.

"Thank you, Tetsu." There was an aching heaviness in his hoarse voice.

"Not at all, Daiki-kun," she replied, voice hushed.

He reached to grip her hand tightly, dark eyes searing into her own. "Stay."

"Of course," she murmured. With that, she steered him to the dining table, loading bowls of miso soup, rice, fish, and eggs before him.

"Itadakimasu," he rumbled quietly.

They ate in muted silence. The only sounds emitted through the apartment were the clinking of utensils against porcelain. Aomine engulfed his final bites and stood up, grabbing the dishes to wash.

"No, Daiki-kun," she demanded sternly. She grabbed his knuckles, examining the dried blood.

"How could you destroy yourself like this?"

He grunted as she dabbed at his wounds with alcohol, scrubbed the maroon bits away, and wrapped his knuckles in clean bandages.

"Thank you, Tetsu."

With a nod, she packed the dishes away into the dishwasher.

Patting her hands across the back of her leggings, she faced her best friend once again, unsure of their next steps.

He sat blankly, running his hands through his hair. Tetsuna took a seat across from him, taking his hand.

There had to be a hundred thoughts running through his mind, but Tetsuna let him have this moment.

Aomine was strong. He'd been caring for himself since his first year of high school. Working jobs, tending to his tiny apartment, paying for his mother's bills.

He'd refused Tetsuna and Satsuki's help with all of it, but the girls had made a deal with the hospital to take only partial payments from him. To ease the burden, the two of them learned to cook, despite Satsuki's inhuman ability to screw up all cuisines possible.

Through it all, there had always been thoughts of impending pain in the back of his mind. The notion that his mother would soon leave.

"When...when are you leaving? I mean for Teikou," Aomine whispered.

She felt taken aback by the sudden question. Her mind drifted to this whole arranged marriage situation, which seemed so insubstantial compared to this, compared to Daiki, compared to what she'd fought to keep as her own life for so long.

Resolutely, she gripped his hand. Her eyes flashed.

"Daiki-kun...I want to stay with you. No, I _will_ stay."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see in future chapters.**


End file.
